


Appreciation

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Claudia really feels about Sonny. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Appreciation**  
  
When he realized what she had done, he would come for her. Probably with a gun blazing – no, _definitely_   with a gun blazing, but that didn’t stop her from wishing so hard for things to be different that she was beginning to delude herself into thinking she could make right the wrongs she had perpetrated.  
  
She was beginning to feel things she never had before. She sometimes felt safe, protected, needed and even respected. Not loved, because someone like Claudia did not receive love and rarely gave it in return herself, but she felt … appreciated … somehow … Yes that was the word. _Appreciated._  
  
And she felt a sort of appreciation for him in return. She would not allow herself to feel anything more than that, of course …  
  
But eventually she was going to be robbed of the life growing inside of her and wind up dead. She knew the end was coming but she wasn’t ready for it. She wished they could move past this somehow. But she knew better. She was not yet deluded enough to think his need for vengeance would outweigh his feelings for the woman he had married in name only …


End file.
